


Buy Me Stuff

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [15]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Based on a Tumblr Post, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Healing, Healthy Relationships, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 15: SpecialFandom: Stranger ThingsBilly Hargrove is used to getting what he wants without help. When he has the opportunity to be soft for someone else though, he doesn't think twice about his decision.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Buy Me Stuff

Billy Hargrove wasn't used to a lot of nice things in life. He had fond memories of his mom before she up and left him one day. And he didn't really have any good times with his old man. God forbid he found out that his fuckup son really was a fag, right?

As soon as he could, Billy got a job. Partly to get him out of the house, away from his old man's fists and hateful eyes. From Max's hesitant angry worry. From Susan's sad apathy. And you know what else? Partly just to make some money. 

It wasn't like he got well paying jobs. But he did manage to get some money, actually. 

He bought his car. A really nice car with a nice loud stereo system. And he also bought cologne. The good expensive shit. 

So when he got a boyfriend? You better believe he started buying Steve Harrington things too. Nice things? Yeah. But stupid shit that made him think of him, that he knew would make Harrington smile.

A nice shirt? A fancy case of beer? A little dumb air freshener thing for him to hang up in his own car--shaped like an eggplant so he knew Steve would comment? 

All that and more, just you wait. 


End file.
